No One Ever Said Love Was Easy
by sabrinaw
Summary: Starfire likes Raven, only Raven's with BB. Slowly, her emotions start to dissapear one by one. Will Raven notice before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

**Title: No one ever said love was easy—chapter one: emptiness **

Summary:

Starfire loves raven but is afraid to admit it. She's been acting very strange lately….. Rated pg 13 for language and references to sex but nothing graphic….i suck at summaries…r&r

Disclaimers:

No, I do not own teen titans. I just happened to have a lot of time on my hands, and thought, why not?

Violence:

Yes, there is violence, but not a lot. Just maybe one or two slade scenes….

This is my first teen titan story, but I've been reading about them a lot, so I think it'll be good. I'll try not to make too many short chapters. I know how annoying they can be……

On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire shot up from her bed, sweating uncontrollably. She ran a shaky hand through her hair as she looked at her clock. 3:30 am. She sighed.

Ever since Raven and Beast Boy had started dating she hadn't been able to get any sleep. A groan escaped her lips. Why hadn't she told Raven that she loved her? It was simple enough. Just three words and that was all it'd take. Yet she couldn't do it.

She loved everything about Raven. The way her face would curl up into a scowl when beast boy would push his limits, the way she would sigh as she took her first sip of herbal tea every morning—everything. But it seemed like she wasn't the only one who looked at Raven that way. A few weeks ago, just when starfire was working up her nerve to ask the dark girl out, Beast Boy sat down with them to meditate.

Starfire wanted to lash out at the changeling for intruding. That was their special time together, when starfire could be close to Raven with out her pushing her away or the others noticing and he was butting in. Beast boy had sat down for about ten minutes, evidently deep in thought before speaking up.

"Raven, will you go out with me?"

_Say no! _Starfire had urged silently. But Raven didn't hear her. She had given him a small smile before nodding. It was official, Raven and beast boy were going out. Starfire wanted to die. After that, Beast Boy started joining them in meditating, and Raven started watching him play video games with Cyborg. Starfire had given up meditating with Raven when Beast Boy had walked in her room and asked if they could be alone.

One morning she woke up, and noticed that everything seemed darker in an odd way. She no longer woke up every morning with a smile on her face and sprang out of bed. She no longer watched the sunset rise and set or stared at the beautiful scenery from her bedroom window. It was as if someone had dulled her view on things.

Instead of the positive things, she saw the negative. Starfire knew if she kept this attitude up that something bad would happen, but couldn't find the energy to care anymore. So what if she perished into thin air? So what if she never smiled again? It's not like anybody cared. Well, except Robin….

She shuddered at the thought. Robin was her best friend, sure, but she never saw guys that way before and as far as she was concerned, she had no desire to. Boys were…..gross. Gross and competitive. Girls were……different.

Starfire smirked, thinking of Raven. Yes, girls were _real _different.

Getting out from underneath her covers and shaking her self to alertness, Starfire headed to the kitchen for something to eat. Depressed or not, she still had to keep her strength up to fly and fight villains. She pulled open the small fridge and took a look inside. Nothing to eat except tofu. Her eyes flashed a dangerous green before slamming the door shut.

Her anger quickly disappeared as she sank into the couch and turned on the widescreen television. She couldn't get mad at Beast Boy just because Raven chose him over her. But she was NOT going to eat his tofu! Starfire sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. How long had it been since she felt happiness? One day? Two?

Better yet, how long had it been since she'd felt anything at all? More than two days, that was for sure. Starfire made her way back up into her room without grabbing anything to eat. Flopping herself onto her pillow, she began crying until she was sure she'd dehydrate herself. Sadness was the only thing she felt since Raven became unavailable. And she was pretty sure sadness was going to be the only thing she'd feel at all.

That's the first chapter! How'd ya like it? Please review! Flames are welcomed as well, but please be gentle. Like I said, this is my first tt fan fic—

Sabrinaw226


	2. talk with cyborg

Title: **No one ever said love was easy—chapter two: talk with cyborg**

Disclaimers: no, I do not own the teen titans (sigh). I wish I did though….

Second disclaimers: this is about a relationship between two girls, just thought I'd warn ya…

To the second chapter! (Dramatic much? Lol)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sighed as he heard Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over what to make for breakfast in the kitchen. He cringed as he heard a crash and knew that it was going to be him who cleaned up whatever it was they broke. Making his way into the kitchen, he saw the mess of pots and pans and could see Cyborg holding Beast Boy upside down by the leg and yelling in his face.

"I can not believe you slipped tofu into my milk!" Cyborg shouted at the green teenager, who was struggling to escape from the robot's grasp and failing miserably. "First of all-it was an accident! Second of all—it was soy milk not tofu!"

That seemed to make the situation worse for Cyborg. His face turned a light shade of green before turning to a dark red. "Are you TRYING to kill me?!"

He began shaking the changeling side to side. Beast Boy glared at Cyborg. _Not that the thought ever crossed my mind….._

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. _Who ever thought of naming this team the TEEN titans was a real_ he stopped in mid thought as he remembered it was he who came up with the name. _Oh. _

"Cyborg put Beast Boy down." He commanded in a bored tone.

Cyborg sighed before dropping Beast Boy. "Talk about a wet blanket." He looked around the kitchen then down at the green titan. "Where's Raven?"

"Ooo! Ooo! I'll get her!" he took off towards her room, leaving behind an amused Cyborg and Robin.

Robin smiled, shaking his head. "I guess I'll go wake starfire—"

"Are ya sure about that man?" cyborg interrupted. "Last time you went into her bedroom, she was changing and I don't think either of you are ready for a repeated performance." With that, he left the kitchen and headed towards star's room.

STARFIRE'S BEDROOM

Cyborg made his way to the tameranian's room, his metallic feet hitting the floor softly, reminding him yet again that he was far from human. _I became a freak after what happened……..but at least I'm a freak with friends._

Cyborg stopped outside Starfire's door at hearing soft weeping sounds coming from the other side. _Was that star crying I heard?_ Pressing his ear to the door confirmed his question. It was definitely starfire he heard and that shocked him.

He never knew starfire could feel anything except happiness and the fact that he could kind of shocked the poor robot. Cyborg entered her room without knocking and sat down next to starfire on the bed. "Star, what's wrong?"

Starfire stopped crying at hearing his voice and sat up, not bothering to wipe the tears away. "Friend Cyborg, can, you keep a, secret?" she asked between fits of tears.

A nod was her answer. "It's-it's Raven." She choked out. Cyborg nodded, trying not to wince as he heard her start crying again. "You love her." it wasn't a question. He had seen the way she would gaze lovingly at Raven when she thought no one was looking. Honestly, he was shocked that Raven had agreed to Beast Boy taking her out. It looked like she had shared Starfire's feelings…..but he guessed it looked wrong.

Starfire hugged her knees tightly. "Leave me be, Cyborg." She whispered. She was miserable right now, and she didn't want him to comfort her. Misery was the only thing that she felt without Raven, and misery was the only thing she wanted to feel. Try as she might, she couldn't picture herself living a life of happiness in some else's arms. She just couldn't do it.

Cyborg nodded before leaving her bedroom. "I'm sorry she doesn't feel the same way." Starfire nodded softly. "So am I."

But Cyborg didn't hear her; he had already left her room.

Sorry if it seems short but it was a tuff one to write. This story mostly centers around raven and starfire, so my deepest apologies if cyborg or any of them seem to "disappear" or seem ooc (out of character)

Sabrinaw226


	3. date with misery

Title: **no one ever said love was easy—chapter three: Date with misery**

Disclaimers: no, I do not own the teen titans (I think that's actually a GOOD thing)

Second Disclaimers: this is about a relationship between two girls. Just thought I'd warn ya….

To the second chapter! (Dramatic much? Lol)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about this one? Or this one? No! No! This one! Then again, that one over there is kinda cool too…….." raven rolled her eyes as beast boy went peered at the different candies underneath the glass below, wondering which one to get.

It had been raining that day at the titan tower and they had been bored out of their minds. Raven was a quiet and patient person, sure, but even SHE couldn't take Beast Boy yelling "Raven, you're a phsycy person, why don't you make the rain go away?!" one more time.

So she suggested that she and Beast Boy go to a movie to get out of the t-tower. It seemed like such a good idea at the time…..now she was banging her head against the counter as Beast Boy changed his mind for the umpteenth time that hour. After about thirty more minutes of mumbling and changing his mind, Beast Boy had finally chosen his candy and the type of movie to watch.

It was a comedy. Raven rolled her eyes in disgust. A _comedy _for crying out loud! She hadn't said anything when Beast Boy had bought the tickets. Well, her face turned a light shade of red, and she was sure that she glared at the green changeling, but Beast Boy had merely shrugged and thought Raven would get used to it.

_Starfire wouldn't have down that……_Raven sighed softly, trying not to gag as one of the movie characters flipped out over something and the audience began laughing. Why had she even agreed to go out with Beast Boy in the first place? She didn't love him—it took all her will power not to throw her across the room half the time—and it couldn't have been because she was bored……she had been meditating with Starfire at the time when he asked her out.

Her answer was simple; Starfire had stayed silent when she heard Beast Boy as Raven out, and that cut her deeply. It was as if Starfire didn't even care. She took a sip out of her Dr. Pepper and a bite out of her popcorn. Raven had thought that Starfire spending all that time meditating with her should have meant something, but she thought wrong.

Looking over at the titan, who had coke coming out of his nose, she sighed, leaning back into her hard theater chair. Beast Boy was the best that she could get. _If Beast Boy is the best that I can get, _she mused ironically, _then that's really pathetic. I need to find a higher class of friends…._ She silently wiped coke off her arm. _Or at least better dates. _

AFTER THE MOVIE

Raven sighed with relief as she finally landed on the roof to the t-tower. It had been an exhausting afternoon. They had eaten—or had tried to—at her favorite café. It was going fine…until Beast Boy slipped some tofu into someone's tea. Needless to say, it hadn't been an easy fight.

A green eagle landed next to her for a few seconds before morphing back to its human form. He smiled at raven, gesturing to the door. "After you."

Raven floated past him and through the door with a muttered "whatever." Beast Boy smiled at her back. She seemed to be in a good mood tonight, and if he played his cards right in no time, she would be his.

Raven sank down her floor as soon as her door slid shut, leaning her head against the cool metal. "And they say I have dark thoughts…….." she shuddered involuntary. Starfire wouldn't have thought that. She would have asked before even thinking about thinking that.

She wouldn't have dragged her through a stupid comedy, or spend half an hour picking out candy. She'd have made a compromise. "Perhaps we can see a horror feature and afterwards go to the mall of shopping?" she'd have said.

Raven bit her tongue as hot tears slid down her cheeks. "Why don't you like me, starfire?" she whispered. Beast Boy pounding on the door jerked her out of her thoughts. "Raven, are you asleep?"

She said nothing, praying that he'd take that as a 'leave me alone for now' kind of thing and wait until morning to talk to her again. After a few more minutes, he left. Raven let out a sigh of relief before collapsing on her bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, this is the third chapter (already) and I feel like I'm missing something….It'll prolly come up later…..anyway, r&r!


	4. starfire's lost

Title: **No one ever said love was easy-Chapter four: Starfire's lost **

Disclaimer: no, I do not own teen titans. The only thing that's mine is the plot.

Second Disclaimer: this is about a relationship between two gals. Just thought I'd warn ya….

On to the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Oh Raven….."_

_"Oh Beast Boy……."_

Her eyes shot open as she pulled herself up out of bed. Her clock read twelve-oh-five a.m. and she had only gotten two hours of sleep in the last two days. Yet none of that bothered her. Not since raven and beast boy had made love to each other.

Raven's room was a few doors away from hers, making the love sounds not too hard to hear. And the worse part was, they were doing it again tonight! Starfire bit her lip as she heard raven moan once again out of pleasure and then again as she heard Beast Boy call out her name.

It was like Beast Boy was doing this just to torture her and it was working all to well. Another turn as she heard another moan coming from their room a few doors down. Why? Why didn't Raven like her?! She was pretty wasn't she? Starfire sighed as she caught a glimpse in the mirror.

Her face had taken on a blank look. Her eyes no longer shined like the moon on a cloudless night. She no longer smiled with ever breath she took. She felt nothing anymore. Nothing except……heartbroken and betrayed. She glared at the wall as she heard another moan escape Raven's lips.

She couldn't take it anymore! If she heard either of them moan one more time, it'd be sure to kill her. Sighing, she made her way out of the covers and started to fly out of her--

BAM!

Starfire slowly picked herself off the floor and looked around her bedroom. There was no one in her room, so no one was there to attack her, unless……….

She tried again, leaping up in the air and gritting her teeth as she crashed to the floor again.

After three more tries, and two new bruises, nothing had changed. She had even tried to summon a starbolt in between tries and failed. It had just fallen to the floor and went out with a hiss.

It was official. She couldn't fight or fly. To fly, she needed to feel happiness and to produce starbolts, she needed to feel anger, and right now, she didn't feel either. The only thing that had kept her from fading from existence was the fact that Raven hadn't……done what she did tonight.

But tonight she had, and that was almost too much for poor Starfire. It was like the straw that broke the camels back, or so to speak. That night, the last flame of hope that flickered dimly in her eyes went out like a light bulb. Starfire held her head in her hands.

Had she really thought that Raven and she'd have a chance together? Starfire bit her lip softly to stifle her cries as the tears came out of her eyes. "I just…..I really wanted to be her first….."

Yet she didn't see the pair of robotic eyes that watched her from a few miles away from the tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapy-slade goes after starfire and raven takes notice of Starfire's changes….

So how'd yall like it? It was very difficult for me to right. Very difficult. I had a hard time coming up with the plot….but it's done! I'd better stop talking and start writing the next chapter!

Sabrinaw226


	5. slade knows

Title: **No one ever said—Chapter five: **

Disclaimers: no, I do not own teen titans, and that's probably a good thing. ;D

Second Disclaimers: this is about a relationship between two gals. Just thought I'd warn ya.

On to the fifth chapter!

_Italics-_thoughts

"Quotations" words spoken

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Robin stopped his attacks on the punching bag and ran towards the main room, slowing down as he saw starfire running besides him. _Doesn't star usually fly? _His thoughts were lost as he entered the main room and saw Raven scoping it out on the computer.

"So who's but are we after this time?" Bb asked. Cyborg sighed. "Slade, as usual."

Robin growled. "Well what are we waiting for? Titan's go!"

He was stopped when starfire grabbed his arm. "Robin, I wish to ride with you."

The boy wonder flashed a smile and the two dashed off towards the R-cycle. Raven growled at their backs.

AT THE FIGHTING SCENE

(A/n: I'm not good at fighting scenes, so I'm skipping to the endof it, okay?)

Robin grunted as his body slammed into the ground again and looked at his teammates. Beast Boy was knocked out, cyborg was shut down, Raven was attacking robots with her powers, and Starfire was watching her back, except, this time, she wasn't using her starbolts or—

A kick to his face brought him back to his senses. "Slacking on the job, Robin?" Slade mocked him. A wall of black magic threw him back a few feet. A few seconds later Raven flew up behind robin and helped him get up.

Slade took this opportunity to go after Starfire, throwing a fierce kick at her side and sending her flying through some near by trashcans. "Why don't you fight back starfire?"

He dodged a poorly sent punch, and gave her one of his own. "Is it because you won't?"

He pulled her up by the hair. "Or because you can't?" he was just about to slam her into the wall, when a huge green t-rex popped up beside him and swung its tail into him. "That's what you get for knocking me senseless!"

Slade smirked at the two titans as he retreated. "Until next time, titans."

Beast Boy morphed back into a human (or whatever he is) and glanced over at Starfire.

"Dude, what was up with that? Why didn't you throw him a star thingy?!"

Robin, Cyborg and Raven approached them. "We'd like to know the same thing."

Back at the T-Tower

Starfire looked the other way, trying to avoid all eye contact. She didn't want them to think she was weak….but then again, what did it matter?

"You mind flying for us star?" Cyborg asked, pointing towards the ceiling. Starfire shook her head sadly. "I cannot."

Robin looked at her. "Why? Are you nervous, or……."

"Robin, I think what she's saying" raven interrupted. "is that she can't fly period."

Beast Boy and Cyborg headed towards the kitchen to prepare lunch. "Hey yall, lets talk about this over lunch! I'm starvin'!" the titans followed in and sat around the counter, wondering what to do. Beast Boy slid a plate of tofu dogs in front of Raven. "Here ya go Ravie." He planted a kiss on her cheek before moving on.

Starfire's eyes watered considerably, before the world around her began to spin.

"I love you Raven."

Raven smiled sadly. "I love you too Beast Boy."

Their heads jerked up as they heard Star's body hit the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, it's done. Next chapy, raven takes a look inside Starfire's mind, and makes a shocking discovery. Please r&r!

sabrinaw226


	6. mirror mirror

Title: **no one ever said love was easy-chapter six: mirror mirror**

Disclaimers: no, I do not own the teen titans. Wish I did, but don't.

Second Disclaimers: this is about a relationship between two gals. Just thought I'd warn ya :D

Sorry that the last chapter was short, but I'm afraid this one might be too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN THE HOSPITAL WING

"Cyborg, what's wrong with her?" Robin asked for the fifth time. Cyborg scratched his head and typed in more data. Something wasn't right, yet the scanners said that nothing was wrong. In fact, it said that she was in perfect health.

"Nothing. Her body is in perfect shape."

Raven stood up and walked over next to Starfire, placing a hand on her forehead. "Perhaps the wound isn't physical. Maybe it's emotional."

Cyborg blinked. "So what are you suggesting we do?"

Her mirror appeared in her hands as she smirked. "What do you say we give her emotions a visit?"

Robin shrugged. "Fine with—"

"Hold on." Raven interrupted. "We can't all go in there. We have to see which one is meant to go in. Beast Boy and Cyborg were able to go in my head, because it was a side of me that they needed to see. Starfire didn't, because she already knew that about me."

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Right. So, how do we find out?"

"Simple. We each try to go in, and if one of us succeeds, then that's the one of us who needs to see inside Star."

All at once, the titans leaped at the mirror on the floor.

INSIDE STARFIRE'S MIND

Raven landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Ow." The place was a dark purple and was completely deserted. It was like raven's mind, except it was purple instead of black. "Funny, I'd always thought it was pink and white."

"It was."

Raven turned around and shook her head. The place was deserted. Who could have said that? It was all in her head. "Where is every body?!" she shouted out. All she heard was her voice echoing back at her. A form dropped down in front of her shocking her senseless. It wore a yellow cape with its hood drawn.

"Who are you?" she yelled, getting into a fighting position.

The figure took a few steps closer and in an all to familiar voice said,

"I'm every one."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooo, a cliffhanger. Hmm, that was fun to write. The next chapter should be longer though. R&R!

Flames are allowed, but please be gentle—

Sabrinaw226


	7. emotionally emotional

Title: **No one ever said love was easy—chapter seven: emotionally emotional**

Disclaimers: no, I do not own the teen titans. (Sigh) life is so unfair…

Second Disclaimers: this story is about a relationship between to gals. Just thought I'd warn ya!

This chapter is going to be long, to make up for the other ones. So, have at thee!

(Dramatic much? Lol)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter

"_Where is every one?!" she shouted out. All she heard was her voice echoing back at her. A form dropped down in front of her shocking her senseless. It wore a yellow cape with its hood drawn._

"_Who are you?" she yelled, getting into a fighting position._

_The figure took a few steps closer and in an all to familiar voice said,_

"_I'm every one."_

-------------------------------------------

IN STARFIRE'S MIND

Raven lowered her arms slowly as the figure came closer.

"Which emotion are you? Where is everyone? Why are you the only emotion here?"

The emotion (I'll just call her star for em for short.) pulled down her hood and offered Raven a sad smile.

"I'm intelligence, there is no everyone and it's a long story. I take it Starfire fainted."

Raven raised an eyebrow before nodding. What was going on here?

Em shrugged sadly. "I knew it. It was only a matter of time."

They walked silently side by side until they reached a meadow that looked like it was once full of life, but was now dead and withered. Raven shuddered. "What is this place?"

"This is where happiness used to stay."

They came across a small table with chairs and sat down across from each other. Raven lowered her hood to get a good look at Em. The emotion's eyes were a dull green and her hair was dry. Her skin was no longer a light orange; it had taken up a white complexion and looked to be almost transparent.

"What do you mean _used _to? What's happening to Starfire?"

Em leaned back in her chair. "If I tell you, you must remain silent until I finish, okay?"

"Understood."

The emotion sighed deeply as if hoping Raven would have said otherwise before starting her story.

"Starfire is dying."

Raven shook her head. "Cyborg said she was in perfect health."

It seemed like she had forgotten about being silent, but neither of them seemed to notice. "Her emotions are fading away. Soon, she will become an empty shell, and then her body will give out as well."

"It doesn't make sense though. When did all this happen?"

"I'd say, two, three weeks ago?"

Raven gasped. _Right when Beast Boy and I started dating._ "Go on."

"It's simple enough, really. Love started fading first. Without love, Happiness starts fading. And without Happiness, Dopey starts fading."

Em paused to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"Love and Anger balance out each other, as you well know. So, without Love, Anger becomes unbalanced and soon begins to fade too. Without Anger, Lust starts fading away. For a while, all she felt was sadness, but then after that, she stopped feeling that as well. Soon, I too will fade into nothing. The only one that's holding on is hope."

Raven shrugged. "I have these all the time. I get over it."

"That is because you trapped your father within you, and he controls your anger, which balances it out. If it weren't for him, you too would begin to die."

Em took a deep breath before continuing.

"Most people think that the world would be better without anger and hatred. But honestly, you would begin to look like Starfire; an empty shell. What is the point of forgiveness, if there are never any fights? How can you have peace, if there are never any wars?"

"You can't." Raven replied.

"Exactly. They balance each other out. Anger causes pain and suffering, and Love gives us a soft heart so we can forgive and forget. They are like the light and the dark, the right and the wrong. For you can't see the dark without the light and you can't know what's right if you've never seen what's wrong. The world would be in turmoil if Anger were to suddenly disappear. That is why it has a hot head—anger knows it is the thing that keeps you alive."

Raven cleared her throat, trying to get to the point. Not that she knew all this, but it was hard to accept the fact that every time she was depressed her father was the one who saved her.

"You said hope is the only one who's holding out. Can I see her?"

Intelligence smiled. "Yes. But to do so, we must travel to Love's territory." She sighed, shaking her head. "Hope is trying so hard to make Love not give up, but I'm afraid only one person can do that."

Raven sighed. "Sorry, but Robin didn't make it through the mirror."

"Then perhaps Robin isn't the one Love needs."

Her words made a small smile appear on Raven's face. "Perhaps."

At last, they came along Love's territory. Unlike happiness, it was beautiful and full of life.

They saw Love sitting on a boulder with her cloak wrapped around her. Next to Love was Hope talking patiently to love. Evidently love didn't agree to whatever she was saying, for she kept shaking her head softly, muttering "no."

Hope heard the two approaching and looked up, smiling once she saw who was with intelligence. Raven flinched. Like intelligence, love had faded, but she was like a ghost. The only thing that was still solid was her tears that feel freely from her face.

Raven kneeled besides her and gently brushed away the tears with her fingers. "Why the long face?"

She mentally rolled her eyes. _Oh that's original….._

Love looked up at Raven and began to cry again, this time more loudly.

Raven tried not to let her emotions loose as Love wrapped her arms around her middle and hugged her tight. Raven stroked her hair gently. It was dry and breaking off, but it felt wonderful to her fingertips. Finally Love pulled away. Raven smiled sadly at her, it widening when one was returned.

"You should smile more, Love. You look so beautiful when you do."

Love's smile reached her eyes this time. _I love the way she says my name…._

Raven smiled back before stopping herself. Just because she was in Starfire's mind, didn't mean that she could let loose of her emotions.

Her not smiling seemed to make the situation worse; Love began crying again. Raven sighed. "Why are you crying?"

Most of it was babbling and sobbing, but all she could make out was "don't love me…."

Raven shook her head softly. "Love you? Star, ofcourse I love you, I mean, you're my friend."

Love began bawling once more. "…..love beast boy."

Her eyes widened as she finally got the picture. It all made sense. Why Starfire had said nothing when Beast Boy had asked her out, why she had asked to ride with Robin, and why her emotions had started fading. Intelligence's words came back to her. _Love started fading first…….._

She lifted Love's chin up with two fingers and captured her lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss that erupted a fire in Raven's body like no other. They finally broke away--Raven having to come up for air. Love smiled softly. "You don't love Beast Boy?"

"How could I love anyone that smells like tofu?"

Love squealed and jumped up. She spread her arms out and began to spin around in a circle so fast it was almost as if she were invisible.

Right before their eyes, the other emotions started to appear, first fuzzily, but finally getting more and more solid until they were back to their regular selves. The emotions began surrounding Raven and tell her thanks. Even Anger had slapped her hard on the back and said "Not bad, for you." Raven smiled, knowing it was the closest thing to an apology she'd ever get from the dark emotion.

After a few more minutes of talking, and hugs from love, she decided it was time to go. Starfire wouldn't be able to wake up until she left. Besides, Lust was giving her _way _to many looks.

As she was leaving her mind, something inside her shifted. It was as if she was suddenly able to notice things she'd never noticed before. Like how bright the sun was, or how nice it was to be alive for a change. A new emotion had entered her mind that day. One that made her view on life brightens.

Raven smiled her real smile for the first time in years. "I think I'll call this one Hope."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This includes my philosophy of life. Usually, everyone is worried about 'world peace' and all that crap, but I believe that good and evil balance out each other in some odd way.

No, this is not the last chapter, but it'll prolly be the longest. (lol)

Many thanks to my reviewers. I was thinking about just dropping this story all together, but you encouraged me, so here it is!

Next chapy: the healing process

Flames are allowed, but please be gentle—

Sabrinaw226


	8. the healing process

Title: **no one ever said love was easy-chapter eight: the healing process**

Disclaimers: no, I do not own teen titans. The only thing I do own is the plot.

Second disclaimers: this is about a relationship between two gals. Just thought I'd warn ya….

Many thanks to my reviewers!

On with the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven opened her eyes before sitting up and staring at Starfire, who was in the cot next to her. The boys were all snoring loudly on the floor. Raven rolled her eyes at the sight of them and began picking her way over to Star's bed.

Leaning over, she gently placed her lips on Star's, jumping slightly when they were capture by hers. Raven smiled as she opened her eyes and blinked. "It was not an illusion?"

Raven shook her head. "No. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Friend Raven, I am not disappointed, I am pleased!"

Her chirpy voice caused the guys to stir.

"Star, will you keep it down?" cyborg muttered sleepily.

A few seconds later the boys shot off the floor and over by Star's side.

"Starfire, are you okay?"

"Can you fly?"

"What happened to you?"

Starfire looked over towards Raven and smiled sadly.

"Friends, I wish to rest before answering your questions."

Robin nodded before leading the others out of there. Raven sighed.

"What do I tell beast boy?"

"Beast boy?"

"That I want you instead of him." she explained. Starfire bit her lip.

"Am I selfish to want you for myself?"

Raven smiled. "No, star. You're never selfish."

After another hug and two—okay five if you wanna count—kisses, raven was closing the door to the hospital wing.

She turned to see beast boy looking at her sadly. He had seen the whole thing with his own eyes.

"So I guess this is it."

Raven sighed. "Star and I love each other Beast Boy. You're heart still belongs to Terra. I'm afraid she never gave it back."

She left Beast Boy alone in the hallway with those words. Sadly, he headed back to his bedroom and turned on his stereo, flipping through stations.

He stopped flipping as he tripped over his own two feet, falling to the floor with a loud 'thud'. He sat up and glared at the remote, as if blaming it for his misfortune, when the words to the song caught his attention. Usually, he didn't listen to country, but it was the words that caught his attention.

_Coffee keeps me up and I can't sleep_

_And when I drink too much then I can't eat_

_Losing you has led me to believe _

_Everything I love is killin' me_

_Everything I love is killin' me_

_Cigarettes, Jack Daniels and caffeine_

_And that's the way you're turnin' out to be_

_Everything I love gonna have to give up_

'_Cause everything I love is killin' me_

_I guess I made a big mistake_

_Thinkin' you're a habit I can break_

_Well, I'm addicted to you now I see_

_Everything I love is killin' me_

_Everything I love is killin' me_

_Cigarettes, Jack Daniels and caffeine_

_And that's the way you're turnin' out to be_

_Everything I love gonna have to give up_

'_Cause everything I love is killin' me_

_Oh, everything I love gonna have to give up_

'_Cause everything I love is killin' me_

Beast Boy sat down on his bed wonderingly. Was Raven right? Was he really still in love with Terra? He sighed, leaning against the wall. "I think it's about time I let go."

And so the healing process begins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey yall! I saw the song in one of my cd's and I thought I'd be perfect! It's an Alan Jackson song, but I'm sure yall don't care…..lol

I have one more chapter after this, and then it's finished!

Next chapy: any other way

Sabrinaw226


	9. any other way

Title: **no one ever said love was easy-chapter nine: any other way**

Disclaimers: no, I do not own the teen titans. It I did…….well, lets just be thankful that I don't. grins evilly

Second disclaimers: this is about a relationship between two gals. Just thought I'd warn ya……

This is the last chapter, though, I might make a sequel. It depends. Let me know if you want a sequel in the reviews!

--------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER NINE: ANY OTHER WAY

"Titans, go!"

With that command, the five teenagers began fighting Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth. The three had been robbing the jewelry store so now they had the titans to deal with.

Raven chanted her well known words and threw a bus at Mammoth, who was fighting Cyborg. The mammoth grunted and threw it back at her, only to have it blown to smithereens by a starbolt.

Starfire winked at Raven before getting back to fighting Gizmo. It amazed her at how much the team had changed since then. It had been a month since Raven had visited Star's emotions and told her about how she felt. They grew closer than ever. Raven didn't know how, but she was starting to be able to show her emotions. Little by little but it was something. Once she had even smiled! Ever since she'd felt Hope join her emotions, things seemed easier to cope with. Suddenly things didn't seem so hopeless like they did before.

Beast Boy was starting to get over Terra and even took up dating again. Surprisingly, he had gotten many offers (cyborg was sooooo jealous…..). A lot of girls found his sense of humors and pointy ears cute. Why, they'd never know.

Cyborg had a big surprise! Turns out, he'd been talking to Blackfire for months now, so finally he bailed her out.

(It seems that $350,000,000 is only two hundred dollars on earth. Go figure?)

She and starfire made up, and even went shopping on Sundays with Raven. Cyborg was talking about asking Blackfire to marry him soon….

Robin had gotten over with Starfire being with Raven (after sulking in his room for three days) and was dating a nice girl named Sarah. She was very stubborn and fought with him often. (According to Raven, they were perfect for each other)

Starfire threw one last starbolt at Jinx, knocking out the witch and let the officers take her away. She plopped down on the bench, smiling when Raven joined her. It fell though as they heard Robin's voice come up behind them. "Not so fast, we still have clean up duty."

Starfire and Raven sighed before getting up and joining the others in their cleaning. They were hot, tired, sore, bruised, confused, angry, and—

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

END.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's finally done! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know!

One of my reviewers asked why I had Raven sleep with Beast Boy so early. I wanted it to seem like she was lonely and in need of companionship and thought Beast Boy was the best she could do. I did not intend to make raven seem like a slut in any way. sorry if it seemed that way....

Review and let me know what you think of my first Fic! Also, let me know if you want a sequel or if you would rather me start on something new. I'm always up for ideas!

Flames are welcomed, but please be gentle—

Sabrinaw226


End file.
